


Lifelines

by Sayl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: Chrom would be the one to kill Grima. That was how they decided it would be. Robin agrees to it at first, but Lon'qu wonders...Can she live with it?





	Lifelines

_Chrom would do it …_

    It had been decided long ago, long before they made it to this final battleground. Chrom had endured the searing flames of his god and persevered, granting him the power needed to destroy Grima with Falchion. It could only seal the moster, sure. But it would buy them plenty of time to find another way to destroy it, or even prevent another resurrection from even being possible. Everyone had agreed to it, even Robin.

    And if he’s truthful, Lon’qu was relieved to hear it. It had taken nearly ten years, but he’s finally moving past his haunting memories. They’re still strong, they still grip him at midnight even when she’s lying next to him, but he’s moving forward with fewer steps back. Maybe he’s only comfortable around one woman, the woman he married, but that’s more than the previous zero. And he’s glad for it. That void in his chest doesn’t seem so immense now, and a portion of it seems to fill in every time she smiles at him, embraces him.

    The thought of losing her threatens to rip it open and consume him.

    He’s not blind, though. The swordsman has always been good at reading people, and he doesn’t miss the sudden change in Robin’s demeanor…However subtle it might be. She might fool Chrom, she might fool the others…But he sees the conflict that tugs at the corners of her jaw and creeps into the corners of her eyes, even past the impostor of a smile that so expertly mimics the true one. Even if Chrom can’t destroy Grima forever, even if that worry will always lurk in the back of their minds…He can live with it.

    But can  _she_?

    He’s ripped back to the present as the unholy shriek of the Fell Dragon rips through the air. The sky is a ghastly shade of blackened violet, an ochre glow lining the horizon like a disease.  

   Throngs of Risen besiege the Shepherds, the din of the screams echoing through his ears as he moves to higher ground. The wind grows stronger, the smell of blood and rot carried with it. He can see the white cloak of the exalt and the dark coat of the tactician just ahead. He shouldn’t be following, he has no weapon against a god. But for once, he ignores his orders…and follows his intuition instead. He doesn’t know why, but he knows he needs to be here. He needs to support her.

    Lon’qu reaches the crest of the hill, the foul maw of the Fell Dragon gaping wide as it hovers over them just over the cliff. Robin’s doppleganger stands below, crouched and clutching at her gut.   
   **“ …ARROGANT MORTAL…I AM THE END!”**

    A blast of dark flame bursts from her form, knocking Robin and Chrom away. They fall to the ground, merely a few meters away from where Lon’qu now stands. He freezes for a moment, ready to rush forward, but they quickly recover and climb to their feet. He stops, still a few feet away from her, relieved that the explosion of power was more force than fire.

    “Now, Robin!” Chrom shouts, brandishing Falchion at his side. “This is our chance! I’m going to finish it!”

    There’s no reply from her. Instead she just turns her head, looking over her shoulder. But not at Chrom.

    Lon’qu freezes, his knuckles going white where they still grip his sword. She’s looking at  _him_. There’s not a word between them, but he knows exactly what she’s telling him. The slight waver in her labored half-smile, the one that still manages to reach her eyes no matter how heavy her gaze is.

    She’s not going to let Chrom strike the last blow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Panic starts to grip him, he feels it in his chest like the very Fell Dragon’s claws are digging into him. Though he’d tried to deny it for weeks, part of him knew this would happen. That, in the end, she would go through with it anyway. But still, he isn’t ready. There’s too much he still needs to say to her, too many experiences he wants to have with her…There’s too many parts of their bond that he’s not ready to let become memories and nothing more.

    And that obvious pain in his expression, that’s what makes her smile waver. She wants to reassure him, but there isn’t time. It’s jarring to see him like this, to see the stoic resolve that always permeated his features crumble like dust. It shakes her, but she can’t back down from this. Her right hand lifts up, head bowing slightly before she turns back to Grima. An orb of darkness forms overhead, gathering the power at her fingertips. She slowly moves closer to Grima, black tendrils reaching for that dark mirror.

    “Robin!? Wait…what-” Chrom’s confused panic rings out over the crackle of the the gathering magic.

The echo of the monster bellows next, almost shaking the very ground they stand on.   
“…WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING…?!”

    “For once, I’m glad you and I are the same…” She says boldly, not even a hint of fear in her voice. Chrom is starting to realize what’s going on now too, as frozen as he is. Despite all the chaos around them, the only thing Lon’qu can hear is his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Only Grima’s bellowing brings his focus back.

     **“YOU WOULD…NOT DARE…!”**

    “I would…and I will…” Robin promises, the determination in her words unfaltering. But as she continues to speak, Chrom leaps into action. There’s terror on his face as he starts to run forward. He calls for Robin, begging her to stop as he run towards her. And Lon’qu rushes forward too. Quick on his feet, he doesn’t think. Long legs and strong strides carry him at a speed he’s probably never reached before. Robin is still gathering the spell…There’s still time…

    Lon’qu catches up to Chrom as they close in on Robin. He lets a panicked grunt hiss past his clenched teeth, his free hand reaching forward. Long fingers wrap around thick cloth, an iron grip powered by dread and force of will. He skids to a stop, boots scraping through the dirt as he rips his arm back, pulling the fabric back with it.

    Chrom shouts in shock, his weight suddenly thrown back as Lon’qu reigns him in by the cloak. The swordsman can hear the exalt’s panicked protests, but he sees only darkness as his eyes clamp shut. His hands clutch at the cape and his sword, desperately trying to make fists as he hunches over, finding it hard to breathe now. Chrom hits the ground at Lon’qu’s feet, and the Feroxi feels like he’s going to collapse too.

    The turmoil in his mind is overwhelming, agony ripping at his soul at what he’s done…what he had to do. He’s supposed to protect her, he swore he would do so with his life. He feared nothing more than losing her, than the thought of reliving the horrors a decade past. Of the guilt that would devour him and cling to his heels the rest of his days.

    But it’s the guilt that gave him the strength to stop Chrom and not her. The icy grip of remorse had stayed with him for years, tormented him with recurring nightmares and crippling fear that history would repeat itself. It was a miserable darkness that he’d only started to climb out of with her help.

    And he refuses to let her live with that stigma. With the regret that she did not put an end to such a powerful evil when she had the chance…With the shame of making a decision based on her personal wants rather than the good of the world. He wouldn’t let it destroy her like it almost did him. If it will save her from that misery, he’ll shoulder that burden until the day he dies.

    As much as his selfish side wishes that she would choose to live…to stay with him…He understands. Lon’qu would protect those he cared about with his own life…A trait that sounded noble at first, but is laced with inherent greed…To choose who he deemed worthy of taking that risk for.

    Finally, he opens his eyes and looks up, using all his strength to keep Chrom down and off balance as the prince tries to stand. She’s looking at him, but this time the smile is true. It doesn’t shake, it doesn’t fade. She just holds his gaze for that moment, a silent thank you…Thank you for giving her the few extra seconds she needed.

   Robin…She would protect everyone with her life.

_Everyone_. And he knows….That includes him.

    Lon’qu swallows, and holds his breath as Robin releases the conjured spell, the dark power crashing into Grima with a powerful blast.

  **“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”**

    A pillar of blue flame erupts from the enemy’s form, a hollow howl filling the skies as the Fell Dragon reels it’s massive head back before it collapses, disappearing behind the cliff as it disperses into sickening black smoke and dust that shoots skyward in a spiraling pillar. Chrom has stopped struggling for the moment, watching in horror and awe at the scene unfolding before them.

    Within moments, it’s gone. The darkened skies give way to a golden glow….An eerie quiet falls over the land like a blanket as the Risen disintegrate back into the dirt and the clashing of iron and fire comes to a halt. It’s peaceful, but the smell of farewell saturates the very air they breathe.

    “Robin! No!” Chrom shouts, finally pulling himself to his feet as Lon’qu finally releases his cloak. He makes it only a few steps before a cerulean light begins to emit from behind her, wispy tails flitting about as if caught in a gentle breeze.

    There’s a lump in Lon’qu’s throat. She’s fading.

    _“Thank you, Chrom. For everything. Tell the others, my last thoughts were of them…”_ Her voice isn’t normal. It’s calm and resolute, but the pitch is off, like they’re standing in a glass room. Then her eyes meet Lon’qu’s. Sorrow lines her gaze, but whatever sadness is there is drowned out by their rapture.

_“…and you…”_ She soothes. Despite the burning ache in his heart, the relief in her voice is a subtle comfort.  _“May we meet again in a better life.”_  It’s plain on her face: She has no regrets over this, even if it separates them. Grief, but not guilt. He stands up straight, sword slipping from his grasp before it clatters to the ground. She’s transparent now, and fading quickly. He rushes forward, but her voice is but a hollow echo by the time he reaches her. He reaches for the ghost of her outstretched hand, but he feels nothing. He can only look up at her vanishing face as she whispers…

_“I love you.”_

    The last word is so quiet he could barely hear it…he almost wonders if he even did. But she’s gone. He looks down at his hand, turning it palm up. His lip quivers slightly, his hand is trembling, but he grits his teeth. Calloused fingers close in, digging into his palm as he pulls the fist back.

_**“…**  And I you **…”**_  he whispers. He can’t see her anymore, he can’t hear her. But he can still feel her…and somehow, he knows she heard.

    The silence is thick for a few moments, heavy like a fog. Chrom is the one to break it.

    “Why did you do it?” He asks, but the crack in his voice makes it clear there’s no accusation in his words. Slowly, Lon’qu turns toward the prince. There’s a shine in his eyes, like he’s trying to hold himself together, but it isn’t easy.

    Lon’qu inhales, his breath still shaky, but the tremors in his hand have stopped. _**“** Because it was her choice to make…Not yours **…”**_ He looks down at his fist again, and exhales, releasing the clenched fist…letting go.  _ **“…**  And not mine  **…”**_

    Chrom nods, long and somber. He’s reluctant to admit it too…But he understands that Robin did what was best for everyone…Even if they didn’t want it. He looks up again, making a difficult attempt to square his shoulders. The smile on his face is weak and solemn, but not forced.

    “We’ll see her again, I’m sure of it.” He says, and despite the heavy mood, it’s obvious he believes it. “Remember what Naga said…If our ties were strong enough…She would survive.”

    Lon’qu doesn’t respond at first. The words of a god should mean more to him than they do, but they don’t. But even if his reasoning for believing so is different, he knows Chrom is right. He can feel it somewhere inside himself, even if he doesn’t fully understand it. The faintest smile creeps to his face, and his tone is even when he finally speaks again. _ **“**  She’s alive…I know it **.”**_

    He turns to the right, casting his gaze over the cliff beside them at the rolling hills in the distance. The light of the sunrise glistens across the distant streams far below, bathing the ground in gold. And as if on queue…a butterfly crosses the vista just a few feet in front of him. Yellow wings flutter softly as it passes his field of vision. He remembers what that color means:  _Hope_.

    _**“**  Some people just aren’t the dying sort  **.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty Lonbin drabble I wrote for Tumblr. It's not an exact copy of the ending I took some creative liberties to help with flow but I really wanted some good heartstring pulling. 
> 
> The title is just my favorite song by I Prevail but I thought it was fitting.


End file.
